1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In electric products or components of electric and electronic apparatuses, high molecular materials such as polystyrene, a polystyrene-ABS resin copolymer, polycarbonate, polyester, polyphenylene sulfide, and polyacetal are used because of heat resistance, mechanical strength, and the like, and particularly in the case of the components of the electric and electronic apparatuses, high molecular materials are used because of maintainability of the mechanical strength against environmental changes.
Resin compositions containing these high molecular materials and molded articles obtainable by using the resin compositions are reviewed in various ways.